Autumn Games Guide 2015 Shooters
Destiny: The Taken King Available Now, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 Activision After a first year filled with ups and downs, Destiny moves on to what Bungie is officially calling Year Two, streamlining character progression, the loot system, and the piecemeal plot into a more complete package. The Taken King also increases the level cap to 40 and adds 3 new subclasses for players to explore. Players can band together to defeat the evil Oryx in the newest raid, or rack up kills in the game's Crucible PVP. Destiny's core FPS gameplay remains mostly untouched, because if it ain’t broke, well you know the rest. Admin/Community quote: "The thing I liked most from The Taken King was a complete renovation of the quests and bounties. It increased the re-playability of the game, something all pre-TKK content was in dire need of!" - T3CHNOCIDE Halo 5: Guardians October 27, Xbox One Microsoft In the latest game in the storied franchise - the second chapter in the Reclaimer Saga - a mysterious and unstoppable force threatens the galaxy while the Master Chief and Blue Team are hunted by Jameson Locke and Fireteam Osiris. Play solo or co-op with up to 4 players in an epic campaign that spans three worlds. The new game introduces Spartan Abilities and the all-new multiplayer Warzone mode, which supports 24-player battles that pit you against other players as well as friendly and enemy AI while trying to complete a variety of objectives. This new mode complements the classic Arena experience, a staple of the Halo franchise. Admin/Community quote: “Halo is more than a FPS game, it has an immersive story which rivals any other science-fiction franchise.” - Wilc0 Call of Duty: Black Ops III November 6, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC Activision Call of Duty: Black Ops III takes place in the year 2065, so of course you can expect a lot of warfare driven by technology and covert-ops. The latest installment of the hit franchise revamps the campaign mode, which has been built from the ground up to accommodate 4-player co-op. Treyarch has also added what they are calling “open-area arena-style gameplay elements” that are designed to add replayability to the story mode. They are also adding a new movement system to multiplayer, which seems to build upon the systems introduced in last year’s Advanced Warfare. Admin/Community quote: “From what I experienced the MP handles very nicely and has a good control to it. It seems stronger than the previous CoD's released and might be much greater than BO2 during its full release.” - Argorrath Star Wars: Battlefront November 17, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC EA Star Wars: Battlefront is an epic shooter featuring all of your favorite characters, planets planets and locales, weapons, and vehicles from the Star Wars universe. Engage in sweeping 40-player battles, siding with the Rebels or the Empire, participate in eight versus eight matches to secure crashing escape pods, obliterate your opponents in 20v20 deathmatches, or play single-player or co-op to push back wave after wave of Imperial forces. Fight on the ground or hop into an X-Wing or TIE Fighter and take the fight to the skies, the choice is yours. Admin/Community quote: “Battlefront gives each player an individual feel what it is like being a part of the iconic battles and location. Whether as a clone blasting back the CIS on Kashyyyk or a stormtrooper putting the Galaxy in order with an iron fist, it is a pleasure that can be replayed over and over, often with a different outcome.” - Anakin_Skyobiliviator Rainbow Six: Siege December 1, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Ubisoft Rainbow 6 takes a detour from previous games in the series, focusing on a tactical multiplayer experience reminiscent of Counter Strike. In 5v5 asymmetrical matches, players are either Attackers or Defenders, and take turns trying to complete their objective or eliminate the other team before time runs out. The game offers players an array of tools and options such as environmental destruction designed to create chokepoints or open up entirely new entry points and ways to approach the maps, and rewards players for using their brains as much as their trigger fingers. Family-Friendly Indie Role Playing Action Adventure "The thing I liked most from The Taken King was a complete renovation of the quests and bounties. It increased the re-playability of the game, something all pre-TKK content was in dire need of!"' -T3CHNOCIDE'